Epilogue of Prologue
by krusherlover
Summary: Naruto hanya punya satu tahun dan ia membutuhkan Sasuke untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi, bayang-bayang Itachi masih menghantuinya. M/M, American Football related. Possibly OOC. N.S. Updated!
1. Chapter 1 : New Day

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Warning : deskrip abal, berbau sports, AR, OOC, OCs, etc

a/n: request NaruSasu high school fict dari Ange la Nuit. Akhirnya kesampaian niat saya menulis fict berbau sports! XDD

ini bukan crossover, hanya beberapa informasi yang saya ambil dari ES21.

Chapter 1 : New Day

Salah satu hari di musim semi yang cerah.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu memainkan bola kulit berbentuk oval di tangannya, sambil berjalan di antara lalu lalang orang-orang yang juga melintasi trotoar. Tangannya mengayun-ayun sambil sesekali melempar bola tersebut ke atas lalu menangkapnya kembali.

"Nananana..," senandungnya riang, mengikuti lantunan lagu yang diputar iPodnya dan terdengar di telinganya lewat headset. Salah satu lagu kesukaannya, _Flower _by_ BACK-ON_. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang ramah. Mata samudranya juga bersinar, tak kalah indah dengan sinar mentari.

Ia begitu terhanyut dengan lagu yang ia dengar, sampai-sampai ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati lagunya. Karena ia menutup mata sedangkan ia sedang berjalan diantara kepadatan, tak salah jika ia menabrak beberapa orang. Ia segera kembali berkonsentrasi dengan langkahnya, namun tangan berkulit kecokelatan itu masih tak henti bermain-main dengan bola kulit yang dibawa.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" seru seseorang dari arah belakang. Merasa dipanggil, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis yang memanggil tadi sedang melambai ke arah sang pemuda dan berlari mendekat. Begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, ia segera membalas dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis tersebut disertai dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Sakura! Pagi," sapa Naruto ramah, begitu sang gadis sudah berada disampingnya. Si gadis belum membalas sapaan itu, masih kepayahan dengan nafasnya setelah berlari. Naruto membuka tas sekolahnya, lalu menyimpan bola kulit miliknya disana. Ia juga melepas headset yang ia pakai dari telinganya,. Membiarkan benda hitam kecil itu tergantung di lehernya yang jenjang.

"Pagi, Naruto. Kau siap dengan hari pertamamu di tahun kedua?" tanya Sakura. Naruto langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menantikan hari ini sejak dulu! Hari pertama di tahun keduaku di high school! Saat akhirnya kita diizinkan untuk memilih kegiatan ekstrakulikuler khusus!" sahut Naruto semangat.

Sakura melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Tubuhnya yang berkulit kecokelatan tertimpa sinar mentari pagi tampak bermandikan peluh. Dahi gadis itu kemudian mengerenyit.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini? Jangan bilang di hari pertamamu ini kau.."

Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Sakura,"Ssst! Nanti robot-robot Papa bisa tahu!"

Sakura yang merasa tersinggung langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan sedikit keras,"Jangan suka memotong perkataan orang lain! Dan berhenti memanggil para pengawalmu dengan sebutan robot Papamu! Minato-san melakukan ini karena khawatir padamu, tahu!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan,"Aku tahu, Sakura.."

"Kapan kau bisa berubah, huh? Dasar," kata gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dengan nada ketus. Namun, ia sempat tersenyum kecil. Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu memang keras kepala dan susah diatur, namun disitulah letak keunikannya.

"Hei, ayo kita adu lari! Siapa yang pertama sampai di sekolah harus mentraktir ramen! Deal?" ajak Naruto menantang. Sakura pun ikuta bersemangat, mengikuti alur obrolan mereka. Naruto memang pemuda yang ceria dan bersemangat, kadang keceriaan dan semangatnya yang besar tersebut menular ke orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Sakura yang telah menjadi sahabat Naruto sejak kecil.

"Oke! Tapi bagaimana dengan kondisi.."

"Start! Aku mendahuluimu, Sakura!" seru Naruto, lalu langsung berlari cepat. Dengan gesit ia berlari melewati kepadatan orang-orang yang juga tengah melintas di trotoar tersebut dengan _cut _yang tajam.

"Naruto! Hei! Tunggu aku! Kau curang...!" seru Sakura lalu menyusul Naruto yang sudah jauh di depan. Naruto hanya tertawa dan menambah kecepatan. Sakura ikut tertawa.

Mereka terus berlari, hingga tak terasa mereka sampai di jalan yang lengang. Naruto menutup matanya, tubuhnya berusaha membaur dengan sejuknya angin pagi itu. Sakura juga, gadis itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seolah ingin menangkap matahari.

Matahari yang bersinar diatas sana menyaksikan aksi aneh Sakura dan Naruto. Berlari di jalanan, sambil merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata pula. Namun, mereka sangat menikmatinya, tampak jelas dari raut wajah mereka yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang selalu terlukis disana.

"Ini menyenangkan, ya kan?" seru Naruto.

Sakura dalam posisi yang masih merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata berseru menjawab,"Ya!"

Naruto membuka mata, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Percepat langkahmu atau kau harus mentraktirku, Sakura! Ayo!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti pula oleh Sakura. Mereka tertawa walau tak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan. Karena tingkah mereka yang sedikit konyol mungkin. Dan dengan diiringi hembusan semilir angin pagi, mereka pun terus berlari bersama menuju takdir baru mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka melewati sebuah jembatan yang memiliki pemandangan lembah yang indah. Naruto melambatkan lajunya, namun masih berlari, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura!"

"Apa?"

"Nanti jika mimpiku menjadi pemain pro sudah terwujud, aku akan mengajakmu ke lembah itu! Disana kita akan melihat bintang bersama! Pegang janjiku, ya!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk lembah yang dimaksud. Pemuda itu pun langsung mengembalikan kecepatannya seperti semula.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan emnoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Sakura, yang sangat menyukai pemandangan langit berbintang, langsung berseru menjawab,"Benarkah? Aku pegang janjimu!"

Namun Naruto yang sudah jauh mungkin tak mendengar seruan gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali menatap lembah yang jauh disana.

"Semoga, Naruto masih punya waktu untuk mewujudkannya..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sampai di Konoha High School beberapa menit sebelum Sakura. Buliran keringat tak henti menetes dari pelipisnya. Kemeja putihnya basah oleh peluh. Benar-benar olah raga pagi yang menyenangkan. Nafas Naruto masih kepayahan, sedikit terbatuk. Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto sudah mampu mengendalikan nafasnya kembali.

Tak lama dan Sakura pun menyusul sampai di halaman Konoha High School yang kini dipenuhi dengan guguran sakura. Angin memainkan sakura-sakura itu, seolah menari di udara. Kedua sahabat yang menyaksikannya dengan penuh pesona.

"Sakura-sakura ini seperti mengatakan pada kita bahwa hari-hari tahun kedua kita disini akan panjang dan menyenangkan, ya kan Sakura?" gumam Naruto.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu."

"Ayo kita mengecek papan pembagian kelas yang baru!" kata Naruto sambil meraih tangan halus Sakura. Sakura mengikuti saja kemauan Naruto. Mereka berjalan bersama sambil terkadang tertawa karena kekonyolan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan hall sekolah. Sakura memandang ke papan yang tergantung di dekat hall tersebut. Papan yang besar dan beberapa saat lalu dilihat oleh puluhan siswa baru. Papan informasi.

"Hm, jadi kau di kelas XI A dan aku di XI D," gumam Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, sambil menatap papan informasi yang tergantung di dekat hall Konoha High School. Papan itu berisi informasi pembagian kelas bagi para siswa. Memang, pembagian kelas setiap tahunya selalu memakai sistem acak ulang, sehingga di setiap tingkatan siswa memiliki teman-teman sekelas yang baru.

Mata hijau Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Tentu Sakura heran karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan panjang. Tapi, kenapa halaman tampak sepi dan lengang?

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa hanya ada kita berdua disini?" tanya Sakura heran. Naruto pun berhenti melangkah, ikut setuju dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Mata samudra itu memandang ke penjuru halaman, dan ia tak mendapati sesama siswa ada di sekitar mereka.

Sakura pun mengecek waktu dengan melihat jam tangan merah muda mungil yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Mata hijaunya serta merta membulat tak percaya saat melihat kedua jarum jam membentuk suatu sudut dan menunjuk ke angka delapan dan dua. Pukul 08.10.

"Astaga, kita terlambat masuk kelas!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Kau masuklah dulu, kita bertemu lagi saat istirahat." Sakura mengangguk. Kini dia dan Naruto sudah ada di koridor gedung dan hendak menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Karena kelas mereka berbeda, mereka pun harus berpisah jalan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Naruto."

Sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga bagian selatan. Naruto pun juga beranjak ke kelasnya di bagian timur setelah Sakura telah menghilang di ujung koridor.

Konoha High School memang sekolah yang sangat luas, dengan banyak koridor yang memusingkan. Terdiri dari delapan belas kelas yang terbagi di tiga lantai ditambah lantai atap gedung. Belum lagi gedung olah raga dan lapangan yang luasnya mencapai lebih dari 100_ yard_. Tak salah jika Naruto yang siswa lama pun masih saja belum dapat menghafalkan denah sekolahnya sendiri sehingga seringkali ia tersesat.

Sungguh, ini adalah kesalahan terbodoh Naruto yang malah mengajak Sakura bermain-main, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlambat masuk kelas. Jika tadi Naruto tak membuat Sakura berlama-lama di jalan pastilah sahabatnya itu akan sampai tepat waktu.

Naruto berjalan agak cepat, sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Wirst band putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya tampak basah dan kotor. Dia juga merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan, walau ujung bajunya masih keluar dari celana panjang merah kotak-kotaknya. Dasi yang berwarna senada dengan warna celana panjangnya pun tergantung asal, tapi Naruto tak peduli.

Ia mencari-cari ruangan kelasnya, kelas XI D. Matanya berkilat lelah, namun ia terus memandangi setiap palang penunjuk ruangan yang ia lewati selama berjalan di koridor ke koridor. Karena terlalu memperhatikan palang penunjuk, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia kini tersesat. Sekarang ia malah ada di ujung koridor yang menghadap ke arah lapangan.

Sungguh ironis jika ada yang tersesat sedangkan telah menjadi murid tahun kedua. Namun, memang lain ceritanya jika itu Naruto. Naruto yang sering lupa arah memang kadang tersesat.

Yang mengherankan adalah, ada seorang anak sebaya Naruto yang kini tengah melakukan_ catch _di _field, _dan ia berhasil menangkap bola yang sama seperti milik Naruto yang dilontarkan sebuah mesin pelontar bola hingga mencapai ketinggian dua puluh lima meter dari atas_ field_ yang berdebu.

Anak tersebut memakai seragam sekolah seperti Naruto, namun perawakannya sedikit lebih pendek dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, kulit putih sehalus porselen, dan dapat dilihat Naruto mata anak itu beriris hitam kelam, tampak tajam dan dingin.

Anak berambut hitam itu berlari ke arah bola kedua yang terlontar pergi lalu melompat disaat ia menemukan _timing _untuk menangkap. Kedua tangan porselen anak lelaki itu terjulur ke atas berusaha meraih bola berbentuk oval itu dengan sempurna. Menangkap bola di atas kepalanya lalu jatuh terguling di tanah. Naruto yang menyaksikannya terkejut luar biasa.

"_Over-head catch_ yang sangat sempurna..."

TBC

Oke, chapter 1 yang gaje selesai~!

Apakah disini banyak kata-kata yang sulit dipahami (kecuali Over-head catch, karena akan dijelaskan chap depan) dan membutuhkan glosarium mini?

Oia, ini NaruSasu tapi disini banyak sekali hints NaruSaku.. maaf ya.. ^^V

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Closer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Warning: BL, OOC, OCs, abal, deskrip gaje, berbau amefuto, etc

Note: Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Sekedar peringatan tambahan, kalo pun nanti saya enggak menemukan chara yang cocok untuk diberi peran, atau saya tak bisa memainkan karakternya, terpaksa saya harus memakai OC.

Chapter 2 : Closer

Sebingkai jendela sebagai pengantar pantulan cahaya agar si pirang dapat melihat _catch_ sempurna itu sama sekali tak cukup besar untuk orang macam Naruto. Ia ingin menyaksikannya langsung! Jadilah, dari lantai tiga tersebut, ia segera berlari menuju tangga—yang entah mengapa ia tahu dimana letaknya, padahal ia tengah tersesat—dan segera menuju lantai dasar.

"Yahoooo~!" seru si pirang itu dengan nada riang. Akhirnya ia menemukannya! Menemukan orang yang sempurna untuk menjadi partnernya! Oh, yeah, selama setahun ia mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi partnernya di lapangan, dan pencarian itu akan berhenti hari ini. Naruto membayangkan dirinya bertanding, di field, dengan tim-nya, dan patnernya. Itu terdengar hebat dan menyenangkan, bukan?

Ia masih berlari. Cuek dengan tatapan mata heran dari orang-orang yang ada di ruang-ruang yang ia lewati—yang salah satunya adalah ruangan kelasnya, tentu ia tak meyadari hal itu—dan menambah kecepatan larinya. Tak perduli bahwa nyawanya kembali 'berpencar' akibat didera kelelahan (perlu kau tahu, berlari dengan Sakura tadi cukup menguras tenaga), hanya berpacu memuaskan adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Kemeja putihnya berkibar tak karuan, berantakan dan kusut. Namun senyum lebar kembali menghiasai wajahnya. Haha, dia belum pernah merasa tertarik sampai sebesar ini!

Agak kehilangan arah saat sampai di lantai dasar, ia berdiri panik tepat setelah ia menuruni (atau lebih tepat meloncati) tiga anak tangga terakhir sekaligus. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu cepat, yang akan membuat orang khawatir sambungan leher dan kepalanya bakal putus. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia ingin segera melihat pemuda itu secara langsung. Mencari jalan, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusuri koridor menuju arah selatan, tempat lapangan itu terletak. Naruto menyeringai senang. Tak tahu kenapa. Mulai menggila, mungkin?

"Semoga anak itu belum pergi...," gumam pemuda pirang itu.

Ia masih berlari, hingga ia dapat melihat lantai koridor yang bersinar alami tertimpa sinar matahari langsung. Artinya, semakin dekat dengan lapangan, sepertinya. Naruto masih saja tersenyum rubah, merasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan bocah itu.

Ia mengerem sebisanya saat ia sudah sampai di tepi koridor yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan tanah luas itu. Ia menahan napas ketika matanya tak dapat menangkap sosok sempurna yang ia saksikan tadi. Mengedarkan pandangan dengan cepat, menyapu seluruh sudut lapangan dengan tatapan singkat. Namun nihil.

"Sialan.. dimana dia? Dimana?" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit kecewa. Ia—yang sudah berlari sekuat tenaga dari lantai tiga—harus menelan kenyataan pemuda itu sudah pergi. Sudah tak ada.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat si pirang. Tapi, ia belum mau menyerah begitu saja. Katakanlah ia keras kepala, tapi ia takkan mau melepaskan apa yang ia mau sebelum berusaha sekeras mungkin.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari lagi... Ah!"

Gotcha! Pemuda porselen itu ternyata ada di bawah gawang lapang berbentuk garpu tala besar di sisi barat lapangan. Menyiapkan bola-bola yang akan dilemparkan oleh mesin pelempar, tepat dihadapan gawang. Tak mau buang waktu, ia segera menghampiri bocah itu—lagi-lagi dengan berlari, seperti staminanya tak pernah habis saja—dengan senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sangat iri pada para sprinter dunia. Ya ampun, kenapa ia tak bisa berlari lebih cepat? Ia sudah tak sabar! Kaki, ayolah berlari lebih cepat!

Lari Naruto yang berisik sedikit mengusik bocah berambut hitam itu. Terbukti, pemuda itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang semakin mendekat, dan pemuda hitam yang tetap diam.

"Hai! Aku melihatmu tadi. _Over-head catch_ tadi sangat perfect!" sapa Naruto begitu berada di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda itu tak membalas, hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk. Seolah berkata, 'Sana pergi! Kau mengangguku!'. Tapi Naruto tetap saja Naruto, tidak peka dan terus saja mengoceh,

"Hei~! Kau mau bergabung denganku?"

"..."

"Kau bisa menjadi _Receiver_! Ya, _Receiver_! Itu posisi yang bagus untukmu!"

"..."

"Kita pasti akan memenangkan turnamen daerah kalau ada kau! Tidak, tapi juga bisa memenangkan Youth Cup!"

"...Hei, kau—"

"Dan kita bakal jadi _team_ yang hebat! Ditambah beberapa pemain lagi dan—"

"Berisik!" seru anak itu. Kontan saja Naruto tersentak dan menghentikan ocehannya. Sorot mata kesal dan dingin masih terpancar dari bola mata hitam tersebut. Mata samudra yang menatapnya diam-diam merasa terpesona pada kelamnya mata itu. Pesona menenangkan.. sekaligus penuh kesedihan.

"Ah."

Sejenak, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Pemuda porselen itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengambil beberapa bola kulit berbentuk oval lalu menatanya sedemikian rupa pada mesin pelempar, dan mengaktifkannya. Naruto tak mau menunggu pemuda itu pergi, maka ia pun membuka percakapan,

"He-hei! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar!"

Namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh sang pemuda. Naruto mati kutu. Hanya dapat diam, dengan rasa jengkel tak tertahankan karena tak dianggap.

Si pirang melirik ke arah mesin yang sudah sedikit bergetar, tanda telah siap melontarkan bola. Naruto langsung sedikit menghindar, berjaga-jaga agar tak menganggu jalur bola. Ia sudah cukup rupawan, tak perlu pipi lebam untuk merusaknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu segera berlari mencari posisi yang pas, menggunakan instingnya untuk mengira-ira titik jatuh bola. Tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi hempasan keras, tanda bola telah terlontar dari mesin. Kepala pemuda porselen itu menengadah ke atas, menatap bola, berusaha mengejar dan menangkapnya. Sekitar tiga puluh yard dari _end zone, _pemuda itu langsung melompat tinggi sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu, menangkap bola yang tengah terbang tepat di atas kepalanya. _Over-head catch._

Naruto merasa sangat terpesona dengan pemuda itu. Lompatannya, larinya, cara menangkap bola, sangat sempurna. Perfect player.

Akibat pengaruh gravitasi bumi, tubuh pemuda yang kini memeluk bolanya di dada itu langsung jatuh ke bawah, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras dan debu tanah berterbangan. Sangat tak beruntung lapangan ini tak di lengkapi _sprinkler_. Naruto sedikit terbatuk saat debu-debu itu menggelitik indra penciumannya. Matanya pun tak dapat menangkap sosok pemuda itu karena tertutup debu tanah pula.

"Aish, sial, disini tak ada _sprinkler_."

Debu-debu mulai menghilang tertiup angin yang berhembus, mata Naruto dapat menatap sosok pemuda itu lagi. Tubuh itu tengah terbaring di tanah sambil memeluk bola, letak ia terbaring agak jauh dari tempat ia melompat, kemungkinan pemuda itu sempat berguling setelah terjun. Naruto kemudian memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mematikan mesin pelempar agar bola kedua tak terpental dan malah mengenai sang pemuda.

Naruto lalu menghampiri pemuda itu, memastikan tak ada kecelakaan fatal. Terjun dari ketinggian sekitar lima belas meter dari tanah itu lumayan menyakitkan. Apalagi, baru saja Naruto sadari, pemuda itu tak memakai _jersey_ dan pelindung! Helm pun tidak.

"Hei. Kau oke?" kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh si pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang terkena debu.

"Hn."

Entah mengapa, mata Naruto ingin melirik ke arah sepatu sang pemuda cuek di hadapannya. Sneakers. Pemuda itu hanya memakai sneakers berwarna putih. Hanya sneakers. Ia pun terbelalak.

"Dasar kau gila! Kau bahkan tak memakai _spike_ untuk lapangan tanah saat berlari! Sungguh Tuhan memberkatimu hingga membuatmu tak mengalami patah tulang," kata Naruto cepat. Sedikit khawatir sebenarnya.

"Cih," gumam pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun tertatih-tatih menuju ke pinggir field. Mungkin agak lelah karena melakukan _over-head catch_ yang tak mudah. Dan, sedikit memar kebiruan akibat kontak langsung dengan tanah.

"Sini, kubantu kau ke pinggir."

Naruto langsung membantu dengan memapah pemuda itu ke pinggir field. Mata samudra itu melirik ke samping, menunggu bantuannya ditepis oleh sang pemuda. Namun, kali ini pemuda itu sama sekali tak menolak. Dalam hati Naruto mendesah lega. Paling tidak sekarang kehadirannya mulai diakui.

Mereka menjatuhkan diri di tepi field tanah tersebut. Nafas mereka payah, terengah tak karuan. Sang pemuda menutup matanya. Keringat juga membasahi tubuh keduanya. Belum ada yang membuka suara. Masih sibuk menormalkan kembali nafas mereka dan mencari stamina yang tersisa. Naruto melepas tasnya yang ia rasa menganggu. Tas yang penuh buku tak penting—bagi Naruto.

Yang penting bagi Naruto adalah Amercan Football dan calon partnernya yang duduk disampingnya ini. Oh, dia memang tergila-gila dengan American Football.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, dan mendapati sebuah tangan berkulit kecokelatan tengah menyodorkan sebotol penuh air mineral kepadanya. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, dan mendapatkan senyuman tulus terlukis di wajah si pirang.

"Minumlah. Untukmu."

Tak mau membuang keberuntungan, pemuda itu menyambar botol minum yang ditawarkan Naruto, lalu meminumnya. Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam ini mulai terbuka terhadapnya, setelah sebelumnya begitu dingin dan cuek kepadanya.

"Thanks," balas sang pemuda singkat.

"Ah, kita lupa berkenalan. Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau?" kata Naruto ramah, sambil mengulurkan tangan mengajak pemuda dihadapannya untuk berkenalan. Namun, uluran rangan tersebut sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tadi, saat ia tak diharaukan sang pemuda, sempat terbesit di pikiran Naruto kalau pemuda ini sangatlah menyebalkan. Tapi, tak disangka akan semenyebalkan ini. Angkuh, dingin.

"..."

"Hei, aku ingin tahu namamu!" seru Naruto kesal, merasa tak dianggap oleh sang pemuda porselen.

"Kurasa tak penting kau tahu namaku." Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Itu penting, Teme! Itu penting karena aku **tertarik** denganmu!" seru Naruto. Tapi kemudian Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Hah? Apa yang tadi dia katakan? Dia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. **Tertarik**. Kata yang sungguh memancing rasa salah paham.

"Baka."

"Apa?"

'Pemuda yang menyebalkan,' pikir Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto tak sempat melihat wajah sang pemuda yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"...Dobe," balas pemuda itu. Naruto memajukan bibirnya, tanda sedang bad mood. Bad mood karena pemuda disampingnya ini—ketusnya bukan main!

"Hei, apa-apaan itu! Namaku Naruto, bukan Dobe! Dasar Teme!" seru Naruto keras, membuat telinga pemuda didepannya sedikit berdengung. Pasti, karena Naruto berseru dekat sekali dengan telinganya dan memakai suara lengkingan tinggi. Naruto sih masa bodoh jika pemuda itu mengalami tuli sesaat karena suaranya. Toh, dia juga sempat mengalami saat-saat tak dianggap oleh pemuda angkuh itu. Itu menyebalkan.

"Dan aku juga bukan Teme, Dobe."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu!"

"..."

"Hei! Rohmu masih ada di tubuhmu, kan?"

Tak menjawab, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang kesal tak dianggap oleh pemuda itu juga bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menolah pada Naruto. Kekesalan Naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Teme! Dengarkan aku!" Pemuda tersebut berhenti, tapi masih memunggungi Naruto. Naruto mengambil bola kulit yang ada di dalam tasnya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku beri kau tantangan! Jika kau bisa menangkap _pass _dariku, kau bisa pergi. Tapi jika kau gagal, kau harus dengarkan aku dan sebutkan namamu!"

Mungkin karena terasa tertarik dengan tantangan Naruto, wajah tampan sang pemuda kembali menghadap ke arah si pirang.

"Kuterima tantangan bodohmu itu."

Mereka pun segera kembali ke tengah field. Naruto dan pemuda tersebut berdiri sejajar di garis yard ke enam puluh. Mereka menghadap ke arah timur field atau lapangan. Naruto tak perduli kini mereka tak memakai _jersey, spike_, helm, dan perlengkapan lain. Masa bodoh. Yang hanya mereka pikirkan adalah cara untuk memenangkan tantangan yang dibuat sepihak oleh Naruto.

"Oke, Teme. Kita hanya berdua, tak ada yang menjadi _center_ yang akan melempar _snap ball_. _Hut call_ sebanyak dua kali dariku, lalu aku akan melempar bolanya. Got it?" Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

Lalu permainan pun dimulai.

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dan melempar bolanya. Bola itu meluncur lurus dan anggun, tapi juga cepat. Penuh tenaga, dan berputar cepat membelah angin. Seperti peluru yang dilepaskan. Dan itu _long pass_ andalan Naruto.

Pemuda itu tak mau kalah, ia segera berlari mengejar bola tak sampai sedetik setelah Naruto melempar bola. Bola itu sesuai dengan dugaannya semula, long pass yang berputar cepat. Bakal sedikit sulit untuk menangkapnya. Naruto hanya menatap aksi pemuda itu dari tempatnya melempar tadi dengan pandangan tertarik.

'Larinya cepat,' pikir Naruto, 'pasti waktu lari empat puluh yard miliknya sekitar empat detik enam sekon. Jauh lebih cepat dariku yang hanya lima detik.'

Di yard empat puluh, pemuda itu mendapatkan timing yang pas, lalu melompat tinggi. Salah satu tangannya diulurkan semampunya. Lemparan setinggi itu sangat tidak mungkin ditangkap dengan kedua tangan oleh pemuda yang tak memiliki postur tinggi tersebut. Satu-satunya cara adalah menangkapnya dengan satu tangan, walau tingkat keberhasilannya sangatlah kecil.

'Hei, Teme itu yakin akan menangkap bolanya dengan satu tangan? Mustahil,' pikir Naruto tercengang dengan aksi nekat sang pemuda berambu hitam itu.

Tepat! Pemuda itu tepat menentukan arah jatuh bola! Timing-nya sangat pas dengan bola yang mulai meluncur turun, sehingga nantinya bola akan sampai di jangkauan tangan pemuda itu. Dan bola itu pun meluncur...

**GREB**

Pemuda itu berhasil **menyentuh** bolanya! Jelas hal itu sangat membuat Naruto kesal. Idiot, sungguh idiot! Argh. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati kami, berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan di saat-saat menuju kekalahannya..

'Kalah?' pikir Naruto sedikit tidak terima, 'Aku kalah?'

Namun sayang. Pemuda itu kehilangan bolanya, dan jatuh ke tanah tanpa mendapatkan bolanya. Sedang bola kulit itu pun juga terjatuh, karena tadi sempat berbenturan dengan tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Benar, pemuda itu bukan menangkap bolanya, hanya bisa membuat bola berhenti meluncur dengan memblock-nya.

Melihat itu, Naruto menyeringai. Dia menang! Dia tahu kemenangan takkan semudah itu didapatkan oleh si pemuda hitam. Haha!

Ia pun lalu segera menghampiri pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring lagi di tanah, setelah gagal _catch pass_ dan jatuh. Tak jauh dari situ bola yang tak tertangkap juga jatuh menggelinding. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu sang pemuda.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, Teme?"

Pemuda itu menatap si pirang di hadapannya dengan tatapan iritasi. Naruto tetap tersenyum tak jelas, antara bahagia atas kemenangannya namun juga berusaha mengeluarkan kesan ramah di sapaannya. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Setelah berhasil kembali berdiri—dengan seragam yang sudah sangat kotor dan berantakan—ia sedikit melunak pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda itu, mau tak mau, karena ia sudah kalah. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari kesepakatan yang telah ia setujui.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat nama itu terdengar olehnya. Badannya sempat gemetar ketakutan, pandangan matanya sedkit teralihkan ke arah lain. Membuang muka. Takut pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dapat membaca pikirannya yang tengah panik setengah mati. Padahal, Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak punya talenta membaca pikiran seperti tokoh-tokoh _hero_ di komik-komik.

"Kau... U-Uchiha?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto langsung menjawab gugup, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke hanya memberikan pandangan penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Tapi apa? Entahlah. Sudahlah, masa bodoh dengan itu. Toh, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

Sasuke lalu berkata dengan menggunakan nada ketus, "Karena urusan kita sudah selesai, aku pergi." Ia melakukannya karena teringat bahwa ia kalah dari tantangan Naruto. Padahal ia sudah hampir mendapatkannya tadi! Sialan. Gara-gara ia tak mempunyai tinggi badan yang lebih, hanya 170 sentimeter. Tinggi badannya sudah cukup, sebenarnya, tapi untuk posisi penangkap pass hal ini bisa menjadi batu sandungan yang cukup besar. Pemuda pirang silau didepannya saja tingginya sekitar 176 sentimeter. Menyebalkan.

Merasa akan ditinggalkan begitu saja, Naruto berseru memanggil Sasuke, "He-hei! Kau! Sasuke-teme! Aku belum selesai! Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik, "Kantin. Menunggu jam istirahat. Kau tak sadar sudah berapa lama kita ada disini, sedangkan orang lain duduk di belakang mejanya?"

Naruto menatap ke arah dinding gedung sekolahnya. Di Konoha High School, memang ada jam besar di bagian belakang gedung. Saat mata samudra itu melihatnya, jarum jam panjang mengarah ke angka tujuh dan jarum pendek di angka sembilan. Wajah Naruto memucat, dan matanya melotot.

"Ya ampun, aku baru sadar kalau sudah membolos hampir satu setengah jam. Hei, Teme, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku ikut!"

* * *

"Jadi, kau ini masih anak baru, Teme?" tanya Naruto, sebelum menjejalkan mie ramen yang telah ia ambil menggunakan sumpit dari mengkoknya ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke belum membalas, memilih untuk mengunyah potongan sandwich yang ada di dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Sungguh berbeda dengan Naruto yang terburu-buru dalam memakan ramennya, Sasuke terlihat menikmati sandwich miliknya.

"The-mwe?" kata Naruto lagi dengan mulut penuh. Membuat kalimat yang ia ucapkan tak terlafalkan dengan jelas. Tapi, setidaknya Sasuke tahu bahwa si pirang tengah mencari atensinya.

"Hn." Oke, karena Naruto sama sekali tak memiliki ide apa arti dari kata 'Hn' yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban pengganti 'ya'. Siapa suruh menjawab dengan kata sesingkat dan setidakjelas begitu.

"Dan ini tahun keduaku," kata Naruto membagi informasi tentang dirinya.

"Tak ada yang bertanya."

"Hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa aku lebih tua darimu," balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke, bermaksud mengejek. Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat menerima fakta tersebut. Memang dari segi usia, Naruto lebih tua, tapi jika dilihat dari segi kepribadian sangat jelas siapa yang lebih dewasa. Sungguh tidak _matching_.

Lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang kantin yang masih lengang itu. Tentu saja, karena ini belum jam istirahat. Hanya dua anak badung itu saja, Sasuke dan Naruto, yang memilih untuk membolos. Sebenarnya, tak murni membolos sih. Mereka hanya terlambat masuk kelas. Tak apalah, karena jikalau mereka tetap nekat untuk masuk ke kelas mereka lagi, hasilnya akan dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sama saja tak ikut pelajaran.

"Hei, kenapa kau memilih sekolah di Konoha High School?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Entah mengapa Naruto ingin menggali sedalam-dalamnya tentang Sasuke. Ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke ketus. Nada bicaranya terdengar marah dan penuh emosi, namun itu semua tak kentara tertutupi ekspresi wjahnya yang tetap kalem.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan ucapan sang juniornya yang sangat tajam dan ketus. Dia tahu alasan Sasuke mendaftar di Konoha High School sama sekali bukan urusannya tapi, hei, tak ada salahnya, kan ingin tahu? Dia saja tak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu pada siapa pun. Sasuke ternyata sangat pelit bicara, selain pelit ekspresi. Sekalipun bicara pasti hanya dapat memancing emosi. Setidaknya ia membalas dengan kalimat yang memiliki subjek-predikat-objek-keterangan sambil tersenyum atau apalah, bukan hanya kata yang belum pantas disebut kata dengan muka stoic yang menyebalkan—bagi Naruto.

Tunggu. Kenapa Naruto jadi menilai Sasuke? Ah, Masa bodoh.

Oh, tiba-tiba Naruto ingat salah satu tujuannya menemui Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme, kau sudah main American Footbal—amefuto—sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi tak langsung dijawab oleh sang pemuda berambut hitam. Naruto berkedut sebal. Kenapa pemuda disampingnya ini begitu menyebalkan, sih? Tapi, jujur saja, Sasuke itu sebenarnya pemuda yang **manis**. Oke, memang lebih cenderung tampan nan rupawan, tapi entah mengapa, di mata Naruto seorang Sasuke memang **manis**.

Benar-benar membuat Naruto tertarik.

"... sejak kanak-kanak."

"Wow, pantas saja teknikmu sudah hebat! Dasar-dasarnya juga sepertinya sudah kau kuasai dengan baik! Aku saja baru mulai bermain amefuto sejak tiga tahun tahun yang lalu."

"Hn."

"Hei, tak bisakah kau menjawabku lebih panjang dari itu, Sasu-chan?"

**BLETAAK**

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu..." Naruto dapat merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari Sasuke. Naruto sedikit bergidik. Memang sih Sasuke yang dingin dan ketus itu sedkit menyebalkan, tapi masih lebih baik daripada aura menyeramkan ini. Hrrr... Naruto sungguh akan mencatat hal ini dalam otaknya. Jangan pernah menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ups, santai, Teme-chan." Kali ini Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan (yang seperti ingin) membunuh Naruto—dengan harapan itu betul-betul terjadi. Sayangnya tidak. Mustahil. Sasuke masih punya akal sehat, terima kasih. Hanya saja berharap di sekitar sini ada bola tenis—sepertinya ukuran bola itu kurang besar, bagaimana dengan bola basket?—untuk menyumpal mulut si pirang sebagai gantinya juga tak ada salahnya, kan?

Sedangkan si pirang hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. Tak lupa dengan cengiran rubahnya. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan selera untuk kembali menegur Naruto. Lebih baik, diamkan saja. Ia sudah mulai mengerti, menegur Naruto hanyalah buang-buang waktu.

Naruto pun kembali ke jalur pembicaraan mereka.

"Teme, kau mau menjadi _reciever_ Konoha Clover Luminous?"

"Apa?"

"Konoha Clover Luminous! Tim American football Konoha High School, atau kalau kubilang lebih bagus _Konogaku_ saja."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas. Dia merasa heran saja dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan. Sedang Naruto mengecek temperatur badannya dengan menyentuhkan penggung tangan di dahi, "Tidak tuh."

Sasuke pura-pura tak menganggap tindakan bodoh Naruto tadi tak pernah terjadi. Memalukan.

"Aku bukan pemain American Football."

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kemampuan _catching-_mu itu akan sangat berguna di tim!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, hingga mata hitamnya tertumbuk pada satu titik, mata Naruto. Terlihat semangat disana, rasa juang, rasa bersungguh-sungguh. Namun, entah mengapa, Sasuke masih ragu. Ragu akan tawaran Naruto, ragu akan peyakinan Naruto, ragu... akan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia harus menerimanya?

"Haloo~ Rohmu masih ada ditempat?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya.

"Aku tak mau, Dobe."

"Apaa? Kau harus mau! Konoha sangat membutuhkanmu untuk memenangkan turnamen tahun ini~!" seru Naruto ngotot. Si pirang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke, agak membungkuk. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh pesona memelas dan penuh permohonan yang dapat ia keluarkan.

"Kumohon! Kumohon kau mau bergabung dengan Luminous!" kata Naruto penuh harap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Sayangnya, Naruto, sebelum Uchiha bergabung ke tim American Football sekolah, kalian berdua harus menjalani detensi karena membolos pelajaran."

Naruto sontak mengangkat wajahnya, begitu pula Sasuke yang lalu ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang berseru sedemikian kagetnya.

* * *

"Ini gara-gara kau, Teme," kata si pirang sambil menggosokkan sikat kuat-kuat ke lantai toilet yang kotor dan becek. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara, hanya diam sambil mengelap kaca wastafel dengan lap basah. Lagi-lagi tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Sungguh, Naruto merasa dirinya orang yang paling malang sedunia.

Naruto yang tengah dalam posisi jongkok, menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sekedar melakukan peregangan. Uft, pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit setelah lama membungkuk. Ia memukul-mukul daerah pinggangnya, berharap hal tersebut akan mengurangi rasa pegal yang mendera. Ia juga menguap lebar, sedikit mengantuk.

Kini, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah membersihkan toliet sekolah, tepatnya toilet pria. Tentu, karena akan sangat gila jika ingin membersihkan toilet wanita, mengingat perilaku seorang gadis puber yang menganggap toilet sebagai 'salon' sementara. Lima menit sekali, ke WC. Lima menit kemudian, bercermin dan memoleskan bedak. Lima menit setelahnya, menyemprotkan cairan parfum ke seluruh jengkal tubuh mereka. Kalau begitu, kapan Sasuke dan Naruto membersihkan toiletnya? Yang ada malah baru dimulai sore harinya saat sekolah sudah bubar.

Kembali ke cerita.

Membersihkan toilet adalah detensi dari Iruka-sensei pada Sasuke dan Naruto, karena keduanya ketahuan membolos. Mau tak mau, mereka harus mengerjakannya. Walau hanya setengah hati. Memang, siapa sih yang mau menerima detensi dengan hati berbunga-bunga?

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingat pada seorang anak beralis tebal dan memakai spandex warna hijau, yang sangat bahagia saat ia menerima detensi untuk lari keliling lapangan dari guru yang serupa dengan anak itu. Hah.

"Ya ampun, aku bisa mati bosan jika menggosok lantai menjijikan ini terus-menerus!" keluh Naruto. Sedari tadi, Naruto tak henti-hatinya mengoceh, entah itu keluhan atau guyonan garing, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengerjakan tugasnya dalam diam. Tak kaget, karena Naruto adalah tipe orang yang hiperaktif dan tak bisa diam, lain dengan Sasuke yang pelit bicara.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi, Teme? Bergabunglah dengan Luminous!"

"Malas," balas Sasuke dengan nada tak berminat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benci American Football."

Sesaat, terjadi kecanggungan yang melanda toilet pria berbau sabun pel itu. Naruto agak terkejut, sebenarnya. Sasuke yang terlihat 'bercahaya' dan menikmati saat-saat menangkap bola di lapangan tadi pagi, tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda stoic itu malah mengatakan bahwa ia membenci amefuto?

Naruto sekarang mengerti arti kalimat 'Begitu banyak misteri di dunia ini'. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang kebencian Sasuke ini.

"Lagipula, tim-mu masih payah dan lemah, kudengar kalian kalah di partai pertama turnamen oleh tim baru," kata Sasuke melanjutkan.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke—yang sungguh sangat enteng keluar dari mulutnya—kontan membuat Naruto naik darah. Tak ada yang boleh menghina tim-nya! Apalagi Sasuke mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban dan dosa. Fakta kalau mereka bahkan masih belum dapat menang di pertandingan uji coba melawan tim 'pinggiran' bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya dan seluruh anggota tim itu lemah!

"LUMINOUS TIDAK LEMAH!"

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke dinding. Sasuke dapat merasakan suhu dingin dari dinding yang menjalar melalui punggungnya. Ia melihat ke arah depan, dan disadarinya bahwa jaraknya dengan Naruto sangatlah dekat. Ekspresi marah tampak jelas di wajah Naruto, sangat jelas. Dalam hati Sasuke agak bergidik ngeri.

Naruto mengunci tubuh Sasuke dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya bersandar di dinding tepat di samping kanan-kiri kepala Sasuke. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk, antara kesal, benci, tapi juga kecewa. Ia benci saat tim-nya disebut lemah, karena di sisi lain ia merasa terhina, artinya ia juga dihina sebagai orang yang lemah. Ia kesal karena seolah diremehkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, karena perkataan Sasuke benar adanya. Seolah ia telah gagal mewujudkan impiannya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal.

Tapi tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Seorang Namikaze Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan dikalahkan dunia dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia harus membuktikan kepada semua orang, terutama pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini, bahwa ia akan berhasil. Bahwa ia tidak lemah.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau salah, Teme! Akan kupastikan kau akan bergabung dengan Konoha Clover Luminous! Dan sebagai tandanya..."

Naruto—entah sadar atau tidak—sedikit menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Menghirup aroma _mint_, dan menghembuskan nafas yang terasa menggelitik bagi Sasuke. Si pirang kemudian menggigit kecil leher itu, meninggalkan tanda merah yang sangat kentara di kulit putih pucat Sasuke. Tanda yang takkan hilang dalam selang waktu sebentar. Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku, masih kurang dapat menerima apa yang tengah terjadi.

Kemudian, Naruto menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, agar mata samudra yang penuh percaya diri itu dapat bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam yang berusaha tak merasa gugup milik Sasuke. Mata Naruto terlihat berani, dan tersirat rasa kecewa yang amat sangat mendalam. Sasuke yang melihatnya, bagai terhipnotis. Mata itu... membuatnya merasa bersalah, membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling berdosa di seluruh dunia.

Sekali lagi, mereka pun belum mengerti, apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

"...Sebelum tanda merah itu hilang, kau pasti akan menjadi _Wide Receiver_ Konoha Clover Luminous!"

**TBC**

Nama timnya ngaco. story doang : 4.166 words

Well, saya gak pandai membuat NaruSasu yang fluffy war *apa pula?* jadi lebih ke persahabatan-team work saja. Maaf untuk **Kak Nad** a.k.a** Ange la Nuit**, plotnya jelek, sangat OOC dan super abal. Special thanks untuk **Kak Ren** a.k.a **UchihaLovesUzumaki** yang sudah bersedia menjadi tutor saya. Juga untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. =)

Glosarium:

**end zone** : daerah di field tempat akhir bola dibawa untuk mendapatkan touch down. Ada di sisi-sisi lebar lapangan (ada 2 untuk masing-masing tim) dan biasanya lebarnya hanya 10 yard.

**receiver/wide receiver (WR)**: posisi penangkap bola. Sudah pasti tugasnya adalah melakukan catching. Termasuk di bagian offense.

**yard**: satuan jarak, 10 yard sekitar 9 meter.

**spike** : sepatu untuk main amefuto. Ada 2 macam, yaitu spike untuk lapangan tanah (bentuknya mirip sepatu sepak bola, dengan tonjolan-tonjolan penambah gaya gesek) dan spike untuk lapangan berumput (bentuknya seperti sepatu olah raga, namun alasnya bergelombang seperti kerikil kecil-kecil)

**Pelindung**: ada macam-macam. Dari neck roll (menjaga leher), shoulder pad (menjaga bahu dan dada) , blocking pad (menjaga perut), hand grab (menjaga tangan/pergelangan tangan), side pad (menjaga paha), dan knee band (menjaga lutut). Gambarnya bisa cari sendiri di ES21 vol 1 bagian omake atau di internet.

**taping** : pelapisan persambungan lutut, kaki, dan lainnya dengan tape (kayak perban gitu) untuk mencegah luka (... dan pergeseran sendi. Mungkin? *ngeri sendiri*)

**sprinkler** : hah, ini alat yang mancurin air itu loh, mirip penyiram air di taman berumput.

**Center** : salah satu posisi di permainan American Football. Ada di barisan line, di tengah, selain menjadi 'benteng' terdepan juga bertugas untuk melempar bola ke belakang melalui celah kaki sesuai hut call dari Quarter Back.

**Hut call** : tanda mulai sebuah play. kalo udah pernah nonton pertandingan amefuto asli pasti tahu. Yang 'set! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!' itu.

Saya sarankan kalian coba deh cari-cari info tentang american football, karena peraturannya rada rumit gitu lah. Termasuk gambar lapangannya ya! Jika ada kesalahan info akan diperbaiki chapter depan. Glosariumnya banyak juga. =P

Yang review dapet hadiah cipok dari Sena-chan~! *dibazooka sama you-know-who*

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Light

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teinspirasi dari Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Catatan tambahan: ada hints **SasuSaku**dan **NaruSaku **disini. Sedangkan **NaruSasu**-nya sedikiiit. *kabur*

Warning: shonen-ai, berbau sport, OOC, banyak deskripsi (otomatis PANJANG) jadi siapkan obat mata di samping Anda. Jika tak suka, silakan meninggalkan laman ini.

**.**

Thanks for my beta reader, **AnnaYuki**! *hugs Owla*

.

.

**Chapter 3: ****Light**

.

Naruto menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, agar mata samudra yang penuh percaya diri itu dapat bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam yang berusaha tak merasa gugup milik Sasuke. Mata Naruto terlihat berani, dan tersirat rasa kecewa yang amat sangat mendalam. Sasuke yang melihatnya, bagai terhipnotis. Mata itu... membuatnya merasa bersalah, membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling berdosa di seluruh dunia.

Sekali lagi, mereka pun belum mengerti, apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

"...Sebelum tanda merah itu hilang, kau pasti akan menjadi _Wide Receiver_ Konoha Clover Luminous!"

Sasuke memberontak, "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Membuktikan kalau aku tidak lemah!"

"Kau—lepaskan aku!"

Seruan Sasuke tak dihiraukan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terperangkap di kuncian tubuh Naruto, tak bisa banyak bergerak. Dinding toilet yang dingin tak lagi dirisaukannya, begitu juga dengan bau sabun pel di udara. Naruto menghirup lagi aroma_mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Aroma_mint_—yang entah mengapa—lebih mudah tertangkap oleh indera pembaunya daripada bau sabun pel. Aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan, aroma yang menentramkan, aroma yang mengingatkannya pada...

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasa tubuh Naruto mengejang sekali.

"Membuktikan kalau aku tidak lemah!"

Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, Sasuke mendorong kuncian tubuh Naruto atasnya. Karena lengah dan tak konsentrasi, tangan Naruto lepas begitu saja dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tak dapat meraih pegangan yang baru, tubuh pemuda pirang itu terhempas begitu saja di lantai toilet yang setengah basah. Bunyi 'buk' yang keras bergema di ruangan tersebut saat pemuda pirang itu menghantam lantai yang dingin. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memerah, sedikit terengah-engah.

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan.

"Kau lemah."

Mata samudra itu memandang mata hitam di depannya dengan penuh emosi. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari mata samudra itu. Apakah Sasuke pikir, ia akan kalah semudah itu? Apakah Sasuke pikir, ia selemah itu?

Apakah Sasuke pikir, ia—Namikaze Naruto—serendah itu?

"Puas kau, Uchiha?"

"Kau bertanya, 'Apakah aku puas?'" Naruto menggeram.

"Aku akan pastikan, sungguh, suatu saat kau akan memohon kepadaku dan memintaku untuk menerimamu di Luminous, Uchiha. Itu pasti!" kata Naruto dengan geraman rendah. Bagi Sasuke, kata-kata itu terdengar tegas dan membuatnya terpojok. Entah mengapa, mata samudra itu terasa mengintimidasi sekarang, menusuk tajam ke mata kelamnya dengan penuh emosi.

Lugas.

Tegas.

Ah, Sasuke meremang.

"Jangan harap. Tak sekalipun aku akan bermain satu tim denganmu. Aku takkan pernah bermain dalam komando seorang pecundang," jawab Sasuke. Sial, kenapa suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar? Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tidak takut pada pernyataan Naruto. Sasuke tidak takut pada Naruto. Tidak takut.

"Begitukah, Uchiha? Hanya begitu kau memandangku?" Naruto mendecih. Ya, Sasuke memang memandangnya serendah itu. Sasuke memandangnya hanya sebagai pecundang kesiangan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebagai orang gagal sebelum berperang.

Ya, hanya itu. Memang apa yang ingin Sasuke pikirkan akanmu, Naruto? Seorang pahlawan? Seorang jenius? Seorang_playmaker_ hebat?

"Suatu saat kau akan memandangku berbeda. Bertolak belakang dengan pandangan rendahmu padaku. Kau pegang itu."

"Aku tak sudi menunggu sebuah kemustahilan."

Ah, Uchiha dan kesombongannya.

"Sombong. Padahal,_red mark_ itu juga telahmembuatmu menjadi pecundang, Uchiha," kata Naruto, balik merendahkan.

Refleks Sasuke menyentuh perpotongan bahu kirinya, tempat Naruto memberikan 'tanda' yang masih terselimuti saliva. Ya—Naruto sempat menjilat luka gigitannya itu agar tak terlalu sakit bagi Sasuke. Si Pirang itu sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia harus repot-repot melakukan itu. Walau begitu, hal tersebut malah makin membuat Sasuke kesal dan mengirimkan tatapan membunuh—yang tidak benar-benar bisa membunuh, tentu saja—kepada pemuda yang terbaring di lantai. Naruto memalingkan wajah sesaat, merasa agak terintimidasi.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka mengintimidasi, tapi entah mengapa di hadapan Sasuke semuanya berubah. Hal yang sama terjadi pula pada Sasuke. Ya, kesombongan Uchiha memang benar miliknya sejak awal, tapi tidak pernah Sasuke berbicara begitu lama dengan orang lain. Tak hanya dengan keluarganya, tetapi juga dengan sahabatnya. Ah, ia memang tak punya sahabat. Dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka begitu merendahkan orang lain, tapi entah mengapa terselip rasa senang saat Naruto menanggapi hinaannya, membuatnya ingin terus berinteraksi dengan pemuda pirang cerewet itu.

Keduanya merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda dan saling tertarik. Bagaikan sang kutub magnet utara bertemu selatan, pada akhirnya. Bagaikan bertemu serpihan yang hilang, dan sudah lama dinantikan.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua menggeleng bersamaan. Menepis semua pemikiran bodoh yang sempat hinggap di otak mereka.

'Aku bukan jodohnya!' pikir mereka, lagi-lagi bersamaan walau tak disadari satu sama lain.

"Keh."

"Brengsek kau."

"Sekali lagi—memastikan kau tidak tuli dan otakmu pelupa—aku akan membuatmu menjadi _receiver_-ku. Pegang itu."

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan Naruto, "Dan juga sekali lagi kuucapkan padamu—memastikan kau tidak terlampau idiot—bahwa aku takkan pernah menjadi_receiver-_mu!"

Lalu, Sasuke membereskan ember-ember yang digunakannya untuk mengelap kaca, juga kain lapnya. Setelah menaruh barang-barang itu di loker dekat bilik toilet paling ujung, ia mengambil tasnya juga bola_amefuto_ miliknya. Ia melangkahi tubuh Naruto di lantai, kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, kekanakkan memang, tapi saat emosi melanda kadang kita tak sadar apa yang kita lakukan, bukan? Itu juga sebab Naruto memberikan—ah, pasti kalian sudah tahu. Janganlah kita mengulang peristiwanya, atau sang Uchiha kita akan semakin emosional.

Di ambang pintu, Sasuke berhenti. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah lantai, tepatnya ke Naruto.

"Idiot." Lalu ia benar-benar pergi. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin menjauh, kemudian menghilang.

Suasana di toilet kembali hening, hanya desah napas sang pemuda pirang yang terdengar. Naruto masih terbaring di lantai, seragam putihnya agak basah di bagian punggung. Ia merasa lelah sekali. Kepalanya terasa berputar cepat, dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

_Tidak, jangan sekarang._

Dadanya terasa makin sakit. Naruto memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke arah dadanya, berharap mengurangi rasa sakit—yang tentu saja malah berakibat sebaliknya. Ia berkeringat dingin, tangannya mulai gemetar.

_Jangan sekarang, tolong._

Ia berguling ke samping, membuat tubuhnya menghadap pintu. Mata birunya memandang keluar penuh harap, seseorang akan datang dan melihatnya. Ia tidak mau harus dibantu oleh orang lain—ia laki-laki. Laki-laki tak boleh bergantung pada orang lain; tak boleh berpangku tangan pada orang lain. Tak boleh...

Tidak... boleh...

Namun, harapannya tak terkabul, dan kegelapan pekat segera mengelabuinya.

-0-

Para siswa sedikit bersorak ketika bel istirahat pertama di tahun ajaran baru berbunyi. Selayaknya saat awal tahun ajaran baru, para siswa masih harus beradaptasi dengan rutinitas lama setelah liburan. Yang tadinya pukul sepuluh siang masih tertidur pulas, kini sudah harus duduk di belakang meja dan menyerap ilmu sebanyak mungkin. Kadang hal itu membuat sakit kepala—percayalah.

"Auh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Kenapa jam pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga itu matematika, kimia, dan fisika, sih?"

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Ino. Lama-lama juga terbiasa."

"Memang kau langsung terbiasa?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku mulai mencoba—setidaknya. Lagipula materinya belum terlalu sulit."

"Oh,_yeah_, Sakura yang pintar. Kau betul sekali, nilai seratus untukmu."

Sakura menyikut lengan Ino, "Diam kau."

Ino tertawa. Sakura juga mengikuti.

Tadi pagi, Sakura berhasil masuk kelas tepat pada waktunya. Untunglah, ia sekelas lagi dengan sahabat perempuannya, Yamanaka Ino, yang sudah menyediakan tempat duduk untuknya. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot mencari bangku yang kosong. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke meja dimana Ino duduk. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, memeluk Ino sekilas, lalu duduk disamping gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

Dan pada jam istirahat ini, seperti sudah biasa dengan yang mereka lakukan di kelas X dulu, dua sekawan ini berjalan menuju kantin. Kantin itu letaknya ada di lantai dua, berupa kafetaria kecil dengan bangku makan yang cukup banyak. Ruangan kantin kira-kira tiga kali lipat luas ruangan kelas, sehingga para siswa bisa leluasa beristirahat.

"Hei, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Apa saja, tapi jangan yang berkalori besar. Aku sedang diet, hehe."

"_Okay,__Dear._Tunggu disini."

Ino pun beranjak ke salah satu kafetaria, meninggalkan Sakura di antara hiruk-pikuk siswa lain yang juga sedang beristirahat di kantin. Gadis bermata hijau itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari bangku kosong untuknya dan Ino.

Err, sebenarnya bukan itu saja, sih. Ia sekaligus mencari keberadaan sahabat pirangnya yang lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Si Pirang itu biasanya sudah datang, mendahului dirinya dan Ino. Yah, sejak Naruto dan Sakura masuk SMA dan belum pernah menjadi teman sekelas, mereka bertiga sudah berjanji untuk berkumpul di kantin setiap jam istirahat.

Namun, sekarang sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan si Pirang emas itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

'Apa dia...,' pikir Sakura cemas, 'tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ya, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja!'

"Nih, kupesankan_milkshake_. Kedai jus sedang ramai-ramainya, aku malas mengantri," seru Ino tiba-tiba, sambil membawa dua gelas _milkshake_ di tangan. Sakura agak terlonjak, lalu menoleh ke arah sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Ino!" seru Sakura dengan nada kesal. Ino terkikik geli.

"Siapa suruh melamun. Sekarang, kau mau_milkshake_-nya tidak?" goda Ino, sambil berpura-pura meminum_milkshake_milik Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Tentu saja," kata Sakura, meraih satu_milkshake_ dari tangan Ino. Ino terkikik lagi—anggap saja ia punya hobi terkikik—sembari duduk di bangku di samping Sakura. Matanya berkeliling, memperhatikan keramaian kantin saat itu.

"Hmm, tidak ada anak baru yang ganteng, ya? Sial," gerutu Ino. Kini giliran Sakura yang terkikik geli—hobi Ino ternyata menular—mendengar gerutu kesal sahabatnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, baru hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru dan Ino sudah mulai mengincar para siswa baru?

"Ino, bisakah kau tidak memicingkan mata untuk mencari siswa tampan sehari saja?" sindir Sakura. Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ini gadis remaja, bukan, sih? Mengincar pria tampan dan manis itu merupakan hal yang wajar, tahu."

"Terserah deh," kata Sakura, tak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Oh iya," kata Ino, memunculkan bahan obrolan baru, "tadi kau ke mana? Sampai datang terlambat begitu."

"Ralat, aku hampir terlambat, oke? Aku belum terlambat tadi." Ino kembali memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendecak kesal.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda," kata Sakura, "tadi pagi aku lomba lari dengan Naruto." Sakura meminum_milkshake_miliknya, lalu bersenandung kecil. Kejadian tadi pagi sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Jarang sekali ia dan Naruto bisa sebebas itu. Berlari tanpa dijaga ketat—walau Sakura tahu merka tetap diawasi dari jauh. Tapi, hei, itu lebih baik daripada dikawal secara langsung, kan?

"Uhuk!" Ino tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Lomba lari?" Oke, Ino selama ini menganggap berlari sama sekali bukan hobi Sakura. Lagipula, berlari bisa membuat seorang gadis berkeringat. Oh, sangat-bukan-Ino sekali. Dan harusnya itu juga berlaku bagi Sakura. Mereka sahabat, dan sama-sama gadis.

"Yap. Eh, aku minta keripikmu, ya. Aku lapar," kata Sakura sambil mengambil keripik yang juga dibeli oleh Ino. Ino menganga. Ah, hipotesisnya salah. Sekali pun Sakura itu perempuan dan sahabatnya, Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Penuh kejutan. Selalu saja bisa membuat Ino diteriaki '_Surprise_!' jika bersama Sakura.

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu, pesan makanan saja, sana."

"Tidak usah, nanti aku akan mentraktir Naruto semangkuk ramen, jadi aku akan pesan saat dia datang saja. Aku sedang diet, ingat?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, mana si Pirang berisik itu? Biasanya dia sudah datang mendahului kita, dan menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen."

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar celoteh Ino. "Yah, itu juga yang kupikirkan. Tadi pagi aku berpisah jalan dengannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mencarinya?" Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada keluarga Naruto untuk menjaga si Pirang berisik itu. Menjaga dari masalah, paling utama.

"Bolehlah," balas Ino, "tapi aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru... Yah, kau tahulah." Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Sakura berani bertaruh, saat ini wajah Ino semerah kepiting rebus. Kepiting lezat yang hangat dengan—hei, ia kan sedang diet!

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat tahu," Sakura menekankan kalimatnya di dua kata terakhir, "nanti aku saja yang mencari Naruto. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya. Liburan kemarin dia sempat bikin ulah, sih."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan rasa penasaran, "Hah? Dia mengecat wajah koki rumahnya lagi?"

"Tidak, lebih parah dari itu," jelas Sakura sambil menahan tawa, "dia mengecat mobil kesayangan ayahnya dengan warna hijau."

"Oke, untuk sekian kalinya aku merasa malu sudah mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto," kata Ino asal-asalan, sambil menutup wajahnya, pura-pura malu, "Ayo, sembunyikan aku sampai ruang bedah. Aku harus operasi plastik, agar orang-orang tak mengenalku sebagai sahabat Namikaze Naruto."

"Hei, berarti kau juga malu sudah mengenalku?" kata Sakura, cemberut dan pura-pura terluka dengan perkataan Ino, "karena aku membantu Naruto saat membeli catnya."

"Kau semakin 'sakit', Sakura," komentar Ino. Sakura terkikik geli lagi. Mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka, lalu membayar_milkshake_yang mereka pesan. Dua sahabat itu bertukar cerita tentang acara liburan masing-masing. Ino yang sempat berkeliling Hokkaido, dan Sakura yang menginap di rumah Naruto dan piknik bersama keluarga Namikaze.

"Kurasa Shikamaru sudah menungguku, jadi aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu di kelas, Sakura," pamit Ino lalu berlalu.

"_Bye_!" seru Sakura. Sendirian, ia pun segera berkeliling sekolah untuk menemukan Naruto. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari di ruang klub_American Football_sekolah, Konoha Clover Luminous, klub yang diikuti Naruto. Ia juga bergabung, sebenarnya, namun hanya sebagai manager tim.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia dihentikan oleh tepukan lembut di bahunya dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh, mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya tengah berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa, Uzuki-_chan_?" sapa Sakura ramah.

Gadis berambut hitam dan berwajah manis itu berkata, "Sakura-_chan_, aku diberi tahu Shizune-_sensei_ kalau sekarang Naruto ada di UKS. Lebih baik kau ke sana sekarang."

Sakura terkejut, "Aa-apa? Naruto...!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun segera berlari menuju ruang UKS, meninggalkan Uzuki berdiri mematung sendirian.

-0-

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Naruto!"

"Hehe, maafkan aku, Sakura," kata Naruto ringan sambil tersenyum rubah. Naruto sedikit berdeham, merasa kerongkongannya kering. Sakura mengambil segelas air mineral di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang UKS, lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto bergumam, berterima kasih, lalu meminum air tersebut hingga tandas.

"Ah, segarnya," kata Naruto lega. Sakura mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan si Pirang dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. Gadis itu menatap wajah Naruto, dalam.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujar Naruto, agak malu. Sakura menghela napas. Dasar, sahabatnya ini tak pernah berubah.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku," kata Sakura, "bagaimana bisa kau membolos kelas di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, dihukum, lalu pingsan begini?"

"Hehehe," lagi-lagi senyuman rubah itu, "tadi pagi aku menemui seseorang yang menarik. Aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya lebih dulu, tapi lupa waktu dan akhirnya tertangkap Iruka-_sensei_."

Lagi-lagi, Sakura menghela napas. Dasar Naruto! "Kau ini, tidak bisa, ya, untuk tidak berbuat ulah satu hari saja? Ingat kondisimu. Tubuhmu tidak fit akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berlatih. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja—" Naruto menghindari pelototan Sakura, "—sungguh!"

"Pingsan di toilet seperti tadi kau bilang 'baik-baik saja'? Kau gila? Ingin aku cepat mati karena khawatir padamu, huh?" kata Sakura sebal. Kedua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala memang susah jika berbicara menggunakan ego.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ada insiden kecil dengan calon_receiver_ kita," ujar Naruto. Telinga Sakura sedikit berkedut, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Calon_receiver_? Siapa yang dimaksud Naruto? Seingatnya, Luminous belum membuka pendaftaran anggota baru untuk mengisi kekosongan posisi,setelah anggota lama lulus. Walau memang bagus, sih, Naruto sudah mendapat calon anggota. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu sampai jadwal turnamen tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Calon_receiver_?_Receiver_untuk Luminous?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Karena sangat yakin, Naruto mengangguk cepat sekali—membuat kepalanya terasa akan putus, kemudian menggelinding. Naruto kembali semangat jika mengingat tentang 'calon _receiver'_itu.

"Ya, ya, ya! Sesorang yang kutemui tadi pagi!"

Oh, sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya cocok sebagai pengisi posisi_receiver_di Luminous, hingga sampai membolos. Terlihat tidak rasional memang. Tapi, kau tidak akan kaget jika itu Naruto dan_amefuto_. Naruto bisa berpikir jauh dari rasional jika sudah berhubungan dengan _amefuto_.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Namanya Sasuke, dia murid kelas sepuluh," jawab berpikir, Sakura mengangkat alis kirinya nama itu tidak asing...

"Sasuke? Rasanya nama itu tak asing..." ujar Sakura pelan. Naruto panik, takut-takut Sakura akan menyadari sesuatu. Dalam hati ia merutuk kepada mulutnya yang bicara lepas kontrol. Dasar indera yang tak bisa diajak kerja sama!

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kok! Sungguh!" seru Naruto panik. Sakura menangkap tanda-tanda ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto. Mata hijaunya melirik penuh curiga ke arah Naruto. Si Pirang yang menyadari tatapan penuh curiga itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sepasang cicak yang sedang melakukan perkawinan di langit-langit UKS sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, lalu berseru, "Naruto, ayo ceritakan semuanya!"

Perhatian Naruto meninggalkan sepasang cicak tadi dan beralih pada Sakura, "Eh?"

Sakura masih diam, melotot, menunggu jawaban. Ah, sial kau tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Mati kutu. Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto harus menjawab apapun pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku akan cerita, namun berhentilah memandangku seperti itu, oke?" kata Naruto takut-takut. Sakura kembali bersikap seperti biasa, namun tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Jadi—" Naruto mengambil jeda untuk menghirup udara. Semoga memberinya keberanian lebih, "dia Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda kelas sepuluh yang berkulit mayat, bermata kelereng hitam, dan rambutnya sangat tidak model—model pantat ayam. Sifatnya pelit bicara, sombong, berego tinggi—"

"Langsung saja, Naruto, sebelum kau juga memberi tahu makanan kesukaannya dan dongeng yang paling sering diceritakan ibunya untuk pengantar tidurnya semasa kecil."

"Ini juga baru mau masuk ke inti! Tadi pagi saat aku mencari kelas, aku melihatnya berlatih_catching_di lapangan. Kau tidak akan percaya jika tak melihatnya—tapi_overhead__catch_ miliknya sangat keren! Dia sangat berbakat untuk catching, maka dari itu aku mengajaknya masuk ke Luminous. Namun—dia bodoh sekali, sumpah—dia menolak. Lalu, aku menyadari kami sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas, mau memaksakan diri masuk ke kelas pun percuma, jadi kami memilih untuk beristirahat di kantin.

"Kami tertangkap oleh Iruka-_sensei_ yang sialnya, sedang piket."

Sakura tersentil dengan cerita Naruto, terutama saat didengarnya satu nama yang tidak asing, "Uchiha? Berarti masih ada hubungan darah dengan—"

"SSST!" desis Naruto, "Jangan ucapkan keras-keras! Kau mau melanggar janjimu, Sakura?" Naruto melirik ke arah gadis bermata hijau itu. "Aku tak yakin kalau tidak ada orang mencuri dengar di sini."

"Ops, maaf," kata Sakura, nyengir, "lalu sekarang kau tetap ingin dia bergabung denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin kita bisa menang di kompetisi tahun ini. Apalagi aku sudah dapat izin dari ayah untuk terus bermain_amefuto_. Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kau tahu sendiri..."

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Sakura lirih, bernada sedih. Satu tahun terakhir. Naruto harus menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu tahun. Segalanya harus selesai, impiannya harus tercapai. Impian mereka harus nyata, bukan angan-angan belaka. Dan mereka hanya punya satu tahun. Dua belas bulan. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

"Aku hanya punya satu tahun, Sakura. Hanya satu tahun. Aku ingin semuanya—"

"—nyata. Aku juga, Naruto. Maka dari itu, bertahanlah dan berjuanglah," kata Sakura. Bahu kecil gadis itu tampak bergetar. Mata samudra itu tak dapat menangkap ekspresi wajah Sakura, karena gadis itu menunduk. Entah sejak kapan, lantai dingin merupakan objek yang menarik bagi mata hijau itu.

"Sssh, tenanglah," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Oh, aku baru ingat. Sakura, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

-0-

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan gontai, memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rumah besar nan mewah, yang terdiri dari beberapa bangunan kecil dan satu bangunan besar. Bangunan-bangunan kecil itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran, dengan bangunan besar di tengahnya—rumah utama. Untuk mencapai pintu rumah utama ia harus berjalan belasan meter terlebih dahulu, karena jaraknya dari gerbang utama cukup jauh. Rumahnya yang sangat kental akan ornamen tradisional Jepang memangsangat luas, beratus meter persegi luasnya.

Sebenarnya, tak perlu heran. Semua orang pun tahu bahwa Uchiha—bersama dengan klan Hyuuga—merupakan klan tertua di Jepang. Selain itu, klan Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat kaya raya. Batangan-batangan emas milik klan ini jika disusun bisa saja menyaingi Piramid di Mesir. Oke—memang terdengar berlebihan dan menggelikan, tapi itu nyata. Sungguh nyata dan asli. Asli hanya mengira-ngira, sebenarnya.

Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang langsung menyapanya dengan nada hormat—tentu saja. Ia membalas sekadarnya, anggukkan tanpa balasan kata. Ia merupakan pewaris tunggal dan keturunan paling muda di keluarga Uchiha. Tunggu hingga pemakaman pewaris saat ini—Fugaku, ayah Sasuke—dan semua harta tak terhitung ini akan jadi milik Sasuke secara sah.

Ah, andaikan aku bisa bertukar tempat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai di rumah utama. Ia mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah agar tak mengotori lantai. Selain akan menyusahkan pelayan mereka, mengotori lantai merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat-tidak-selevel Sasuke.

Singkatnya, anggaplah Sasuke ini keturunan bangsawan Jepang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasuki ruangan kamarnya yang minimalis dan rapi. Kau tahu, dia merapikannya sendiri. Sudah bertahun-tahun tak ada orang lain yang berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar ini selain Sasuke sendiri. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menjujung tinggi privasi.

Membanting tasnya di meja belajarnya, ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal tambahan, dan matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini ia merasa sanagt lelah.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah jam yang terpaku manis di dinding. Pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Hari masih pagi, ya. Setelah menyelesaikan 'urusan' dengan Namikaze berisik sialan itu, Sasuke segera pergi dari sekolahnya dan berjalan pulang. Intinya, ia membolos. Hari ini ia malas sekali untuk bersekolah. Salahkan ulah Namikaze brengsek itu.

Uchiha muda itu bangun, duduk di ranjangnya. Dengan tangan kanan ia meraba 'tanda' dari Namikaze Naruto. Terasa hangat dan masih agak basah. Padahal, Sasuke sudah yakin menggosok lehernya itu dengan tisu saat perjalanan pulang. Sial, ia harus mandi dengan jejampi, apa, agar bekas ini hilang?

"Sialan si brengsek itu," umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari, ada suatu perasaan lain yang terselip dalam hatinya ketika mengingat tentang sang Namikaze Naruto. Perasaan yang seakan menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin, melumerkan dinding yang dibangun Sasuke...

"Stop! Stop!" seru Sasuke panik. Sumpah demi apapun, baik yang hidup maupun tidak hidup—apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Si Namikaze Naruto, Dobe berisik bermulut bola basket itu, berhasil mendekatinya? Sialan. Mengapa begitu mudahnya—? Ini baru pertemuan mereka yang pertama, demi Tuhan, tapi—tapi...

"Brengsek. Dobe itu membuatku pusing dan merasa aneh."

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mata hitamnya terpejam dan napasnya agak terburu. Ia kembali menyadari, betapa lelahnya ia. Tubuh pucat itu pun terlelap dengan tetap memakai baju seragam dan tangan yang menyentuh bekas luka di leher.

-0-

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menyadari suasana kamarnya kini remang-remang. Sudah malam rupanya.

Beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, ia menggosok matanya agar terbuka lebar, menghalau rasa kantuk agar tak kembali menyerang. Ia turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamarnya. Sebenarnya, tiap kamar dilengkapi kamar mandi pribadi, sih. Kamar mandi yang lengkap dan mewah, tentu saja.

Ia menggosok giginya, pelan-pelan dan tak terburu. Masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam. Sasuke bisa mandi dan berberes sebentar.

Ssauke meraih satu handuk yang disampirkannya tadi pagi, lalu masuk ke bilik _shower_. Kemudian ia melucuti seluruh kain penutup tubuhnya, membuatnya tampak polos seperti ia saat ia baru saja dikeluarkan dari rahim ibunya. Memutar keran, air yang dingin pun meluncur keluar, membasahi tubuh berkulit pucatnya. Putih, halus, sempurna; membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin menyentuh kulit yang tampak rapuh itu.

Sasuke menikmati butiran air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Butiran air yang meluncur dari rambut, terus turun dengan pola luncuran yang memesona seperti 'jalur'nya. Ia mematikan keran setelah yakin tubuhnya sudah basah sepenuhnya. Mengambil botol_shampoo_, Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kental berwarna biru muda dan menggosokkannya ke rambut. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil sabun cair lalu memakainya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari noda—dan dari semua hal milik Namikaze Naruto yang sempat menjajah teritori tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggosok kuat-kuat bagian lehernya, berharap_'kiss mark'_ itu cepat lenyap ke neraka. Namun, ia salah strategi. Dengan menggosoknya kuat-kuat, malah membuat kulit lehernya semakin merah saja. Sempat melihat pantulan bayangannya di pintu bilik yang terbuat dari kaca, Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menjadi berang dan frustasi sendiri. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke keluar dari bilik_shower_hanya dengan satu handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggang. Rambutnya masih basah dan airnya menetes di lantai—tapi itu bisa ia bereskan nanti. Ia berdiri di depan cermin besar yang memang sengaja ia letakkan di kamarnya.

Ia melihatnya. Melihat refleksinya sendiri.

Tidak. Pemuda pucat dengan senyum memuakkan itu bukan dirinya. Tapi wajah itu... itu wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Refleksi itu, yang tadinya pudar, menjadi semakin jelas... membentuk suatu refleksi sosok yang amat ia kenal. Yang amat sangat ia sayang.

"Itachi."

Seketika emosinya meledak. Ia meraih apa saja yang bisa ia raih—benda yang beruntung kebetulan adalah sebuah _PSP_—dan melemparkannya ke arah refleksi sialan itu—

_PRANG!_Pecah. Rusak. Hilang.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Ia membuang mukanya, tak mau menatap cermin yang sudah berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Ada apa dengan kepalanya? Ia benar-benar sudah 'sakit'. Itu hanya refleksi, bodoh, hanya bayangan! Orang brengsek itu takkan ada di sini lagi!

Itachi sudah mati!

"Hah— Hah—" Napas Sasuke tak beraturan. Ia berjalan menjauhi pecahan-pecahan cermin itu, lalu mengambil pakaian kering untuk ia pakai.

Mungkin makan malam akan membuat otaknya kembali normal.

-0-

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha malam itu sama seperti hari kemarin. Hening, sunyi, senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan piring, garpu, dan sendok, ataupun derit roda troli para pelayan yang membawakan makan malam memasuki ruang makan yang besar itu. Lampu hias yang besar tergantung tepat di jantung langit-langit ruangan, dan cahayanya dipantulkan oleh benda berkilauan yang ada di dalam ruang makan. Sekali lagi, kekayaan keluarga Uchiha juga terlihat pada seluruh rumah, tanpa terkecuali. Yang berarti termasuk ruang makan itu.

Makan malam biasa—yang lebih pantas disebut jamuan luar biasa itu—diselesaikan dengan hidangan pencuci mulut. Sasuke maupun Fugaku—hanya ada dua orang Uchiha yang tinggal di rumah besar ini—menyuapkan potongan kue ke dalam mulut. Selera ayah dan anak ini sama, kue dengan gula rendah. Mereka memang kurang suka makanan manis.

"Aku dengar—" Fugaku mulai berbicara, meletakkan garpu kecilnya di pinggir piring, "kau dihukum karena membolos dan tak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Dan setelah hukumanmu selesai, kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu, malah kembali ke rumah. Apa itu benar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdeham. Pasti guru yang menghukumnya tadi yang melaporkan segalanya pada ayahnya itu, "Hn."

Mendengar jawaban singkat anaknya, Fugaku menaikkan alis, "Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Untuk apa?" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Karena menjadi seperti kakakmu yang pecundang itu. Hobi membolos hanya untuk bermain olahraga bodoh dan tidak—"

"Aku tidak akan membolos lagi, jadi jangan sebut nama itu lagi," potong Sasuke. Fugaku mendelik mengerikan ke arah anaknya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan amarah. Beraninya dia—! Apa Sasuke tak tahu, dia itu siapa? Sasuke itu anaknya, anak yang sudah Fugaku besarkan dari kecil! Dasar anak durhaka! Sejak bermain olahraga konyol itu Sasuke jadi rusak begini!

"KAU—!"

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

-0-

Malam itu tidak begitu dingin, berterimakasihlah saat ini musim semi. Walau begitu, Sasuke sedikit merapatkan jaket_jeans_biru pudarnya, menghalangi angin malam menembus imun tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau sakit—ia benci sakit. Dan jika sakit, artinya ia harus tinggal di rumah selama seharian penuh. Satu atap dengan ayahnya. Dan kadang hal itu bisa membuatnya tambah menderita.

Setelah makan malam yang diakhiri dengan diskusi menyebalkan, Sasuke langsung ke kamarnya, meraih jaket_jeans_ miliknya, lalu pergi. Ia sudah menyiapkan dompet di saku jaket, karena dirinya sudah memperkirakan hal seperti tadi akan terjadi. Jadi, ia keluar dari kompleks rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

Yah, ia hanya mau menenangkan diri.

Ia berjalan serampangan, melangkah asal dan terkesan tidak niat—ia memang tidak niat, sebenarnya—di trotoar. Jalanan tak begitu ramai malam ini, walau intensitas pejalan kaki masih tinggi seperti biasa. Langit kota yang gelap diatasnya begitu kelam. Bintang tidak terlihat, kalah oleh sinar lampu gedung-gedung. Walau begitu, Sasuke masih menikmati indahnya langit tanpa bintang itu dengan matanya yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Ah, kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya—seorang wanita, terdengar dari suara feminis yang menyebut namanya—Sasuke menoleh. Dilhatnya seorang gadis, mungkin sebayanya atau lebih tua, berambut merah muda sebahu dan bermata hijau. Gadis itu memakai syal berwarna kelabu, sweater putih, dan denim hitam. Tubuhnya mungil, kurang lebih setelinga Sasuke. Wajahnya manis, dan sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihatnya. Di mana tepatnya, ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Ya?"

"Ah, syukurlah itu kau. Kupikir aku salah orang."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu kau tidak." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis—untuk basa-basi.

"Uhm, kukira kita belum berkenalan. Aku Haruno Sakura, siswa kelas XI di Konoha Gakuen, juga manager tim Konoha Clover Luminous. Kukira kau sudah mengenal—atau paling tidak mendengar sedikit—tentang Luminous?"

Sasuke agak berjengit mendengar nama tim si Pirang brengsek yang mengerjainya di toilet tadi pagi. Jadi si Namikaze itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membujuk pemuda berambut hitam ini? Sayang sekali, itu tidak akan pernah berhasil.

'Sungguh trik yang basi, Namikaze Naruto.'

"Hn. Kupikir kau sudah tahu aku, jadi aku takkan mengenalkan diri." Lagi-lagi, Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Apa ada sesuatu di wajah Sasuke? Pemuda itu merasa ia masih berwajah sempurna—ia sempat berkaca di kaca etalase toko tadi—dan wajah rupawannya bukanlah hal yang lucu, bukan?

"Ya, aku tahu kau dari Naruto."

"Jadi kau disuruh oleh Namikaze itu untuk menemuiku? Pulanglah, aku tak akan mau berbicara dengannya lagi, apapun kepentingannya."

"Tidak, ini atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat perjalanan pulang. Kupikirakan menyenangkan kalau aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyapamu dulu."

"..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Tadinya aku tidak yakin, tapi melihat kau berjalan sendirian tanpa arah begitu... kurasa kau punya waktu luang. Bisakah?"

Sasuke merasa sedikit malu gadis di depannya ini menyadari langkah serampangannya tadi, "Hn."

"Oke, kukira kita bisa bicara di Taman Koi dekat ini. Ayo."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berjarak selangkah. Sakura di depan, Sasuke mengikuti. Keheningan pun makin terasa saat mereka melewati jalanan yang agak sepi. Merasa kurang nyaman, Sakura berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Tentu, karena ia terbiasa berbicara banyak dengan Naruto, sahabat kecilnya.

"Erm, jadi Uchiha-kun, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Naruto?" Sakura bertanya, ingin memastikan ucapan Naruto di UKS tadi pagi itu benar. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia sudah percaya seratus persen pada Naruto. Pura-pura sajalah ia belum tahu apa-apa. _Innocent_.

Mau tak mau Sasuke kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi; bertaruh kecil dan dengan berakhir kekalahannya, tawaran minum yang sangat bersahabat, membolos di kantin, dihukum di toilet, saling ejek, kemudian perjanjian disertai pemberian _kiss mark_—Sasuke mendecih. Begitu banyak kejadian baru dihidupnya pagi ini, terima kasih pada Naruto.

Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa semua peristiwa itu begitu membekas pada diri Sasuke?

"Err... Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, "Kami dihukum bersama membersihkan toilet. Lalu saling mengenal." —juga saling pukul dan saling ancam, jika Sasuke boleh menambahkan. Tapi, tidak. Ia belum mau harga dirinya jatuh. Apa kata orang—gadis ini—jika tahu ia sempat kalah dalam ancam-mengancam dengan Naruto?

Sasuke tidak sadar saja jika dihukum di hari pertama sekolah sambil mengusung label 'anak baru' itu juga dapat menurunkan kesan egonya yang setinggi langit itu.

"Wow. Perkenalan yang unik. Jadi, kalian berteman sekarang?"

Tanpa sadar, mereka kini tengah berjalan berdampingan. Entah Sakura yang melambatkan langkahnya atau Sasuke terlalu lebar saat melangkah. Yang pasti, kini mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata hijau yang penuh minat dan mata kelam yang merasa bosan.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto bukan teman. Bukan teman, sampai kapan pun. Sasuke takkan sudi berteman dengan pecundang brengsek itu.

"Uh? Begitukah? Padahal Naruto sering sekali membicarakanmu—walau disertai umpatan juga sih."

"Hn."

"Hmm, aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa kalian berdua bisa cocok. Maaf saja, tapi tak pernah kukira kalian yang begitu berbeda ini bisa... yah, katakanlah, berteman. Atau mempunyai hubungan antar siswa, apapun itulah."

"Entah, aku juga tak tahu."

Suara datar Sasuke sedikit menggetarkan Sakura. Suara itu begitu dingin, misterius, tak bisa disentuh... Sakura baru kali ini merasa tertarik pada seorang pemuda. Oke, bukan_baru kali ini_ tapi _kembali_. Bukan pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan getaran ini, ia pernah mengalaminya dengan pemuda brengsek yang kini entah kemana. Pemuda_itu_dan pemuda_ini_... begitu mirip. Berkulit pucat, berambut gelap. Dingin dan terkesan cuek, tapi entah mengapa membuat Haruno Sakura terpesona.

'Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih?'

"Oh," Sakura kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan, tak mau masa lalu kembali menyeruak, "hei, kita sudah sampai!"

Taman Koi adalah taman yang tak begitu besar. Di tengah taman itu terdapat kolam ikan koi. Suasananya begitu asri, terang lampu menyinari segala penjuru bangku-bangku panjang di setiap sudutnya dan berbagai permainan asyik yang tersedia. Dan tentu keadaan saat ini sepi—tak ada orang yang mau bermain di taman di malam hari begini. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura di sana, tapi juga memungkinkan adanya gelandangan yang menghabiskan malam di situ.

"Ayo, kita duduk di rerumputan di dekat kolam!"

Ah, di sekitar kolam memang ada lahan khusus yang berumput hijau subur. Tak ada larangan bagi pengunjung yang ingin sedikit bersantai disana. Jadi, sah-sah saja duduk disitu.

"Emm, kudengar dari Naruto, juga siswa lain yang sempat melihatmu bersama Naruto tadi pagi di lapangan, kau punya bakat dalam menangkap."

"Hn."

"Begini, aku hanya berandai-andai jika kau mau mengisi posisi_receiver_ kami yang masih kosong... Kau tahu, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan, dan kami belum menemukan_receiver_yang cocok."

"Hn."

"Kau mau?" kata Sakura dengan nada terkejut luar biasa, tapi juga tersenyum lebar. Tak ia kira semuanya akan berjalan semudah ini. Ia pikir membujuk seorang Uchiha ini bakal sedikit alot dan sulit. Pada awalnya Sakura tak yakin Sasuke mau mendengar perkataannya selama lima menit saja. Kesombongan Uchiha memang sudah terkenal di mana-mana, bersamaan dengan kesuksesan yang dituai klan yang berlambang kipas tersebut. Maka tak heran, Sakura sangat senang hal-hal yang dikhawatirkannya tak terjadi.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu seakan menghempaskan harapan Sakura yang sudah melambung kembali jatuh berdebum dengan keras. Ouch, pasti sakit.

"Mengapa?" Hanya itu yang terlontar langsung dari bibir merah muda milik Sakura. Semua hal, semua jawaban, semua keputusan, pastilah punya alasan, kan?

"Aku tak suka bermain_amefuto_. Aku benci."

"Tapi, kau punya bakat yang luar biasa! Ayolah, demi Luminous! Kami harus menang tahun ini!" seru Sakura membujuk.

"Luminous?" Sasuke mendecih, "apa hubungannya antara aku dan tim kalian? Kalian kalah, ataupun menang, tak ada untung maupun ruginya untukku."

"Setidaknya demi Naruto—"

"Apalagi demi Namikaze itu."

"Kumohon! Aku akan beri—"

"Aku hanya mau kau berhenti membujukku," kata Sasuke agak terganggu dengan Sakura yang terkesan ngotot. Sakura juga menyadarinya, lalu terdiam. Mereka saling memalingkan wajah, lalu membiarkan keheningan menguasai waktu selama sesaat.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu."

"..."

"Kau tahu, tadi Naruto bilang padaku untuk mengadakan pertandingan latihan melawan Tokyo Lightstar."

"Lightstar?" Sasuke membeo, mencari kepastian. Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke tahu tim Tokyo Lightstar—yah, siapa yang tak mengenal tim ini? Salah satu tim kuat di wilayah Tokyo, masih satu 'saudara' dengan Luminous. Kualitas pemainnya rata-rata delapan, jika skala direntangkan antara satu sampai sepuluh. Kuantitas pemain cadangan mencukupi, stamina baik. Catatan waktu empat puluh_yard dash_barisan _back_mereka rata-rata lima detik. Cukup tangguh untuk tim kelas bawah seperti Luminous. Apalagi dengan adanya Sai, _runningback_ yang mempunyai catatan waktu saat berlari dibawah lima detik, pasti akan menyulitkan mereka.

Ditambahpula, Luminous tak punya _receiver_.

"Kami sangat ingin kau bergabung dalam tim. Jadi—"

Sepertinya menarik.

"—pikirkanlah, Uchiha-kun. Aku yakin, seburuk apapun perkataan Naruto padamu, dia ingin kau ada bersamanya di tim. Dan dia akan menunggumu, selalu."

Lalu Sakura beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan Sasuke duduk termenung sendiri di pinggir kolam.

"Jadi—Luminous vs Lightstar, ya?"

**TBC

* * *

**

Hello, everyone! Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang sangaaat ngaret sekali. Kalau kalian memperhatikan, sudah ENAM bulan berlalu tanpa apdetan. 8Dd *kokbangga*

Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah diketik setengah sejak… 3 bulan yang lalu *nyengir* jadi harap maklum gaya menulis saya yang makin berubah. Kelihatan, enggak?

Dan, uh, maaf ini chapter makin OOC dan plotnya oh-so-dramatic (?), serta makin abal. Hieee. Mana jumlah wordsnya nyaris 6k., padahal chap 2 baru 4k+ sudah banyak yang protes karena kepanjangan. Dilema juga sih, mau memisah chap ini jadi 2, tapi saya takut feel-nya hilang jadi tetap saya jadikan satu. Gapapa ya? *.*

**Mind to concrit or review? XD**


	4. Chapter 3,5: Promise

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teinspirasi dari Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

**.**

.

**Chapter 3.5: ****Promise**

"Naruto."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke samping, menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya, Sakura. Naruto tersenyum cerah. Sakura hanya diam, menatap wajah sahabat baiknya itu dengan seksama. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah es krim yang digenggamnya. Ia lalu terburu-buru menjilat es yang mencair. Cuaca saat itu sangatlah panas dengan matahari bersinar terik tepat di atas kepala.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Sudah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku," kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada es krim di tangannya. Gadis itu pun juga menjilat es krim yang dengan ragu-ragu, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah samping.

"Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi, kamu tak bernah berhenti melakukan hal idiot yang membuatku khawatir."

"Hehe, maaf, deh," Naruto meringis iseng. Sakura secara tak sadar juga ikut tersenyum.

"Soal pertandingan melawan Tokyo Lightstar besok…," kalimat Sakura menggantung begitu saja. Dia tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. Naruto sendiri sudah mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Walau begitu, Naruto memilih untuk tidak membalas.

Selama beberapa saat mereka menyibukkan diri dengan es krim masing-masing.

"Tapi, aku serius, Naruto. Berhentilah. Aku akan bilang ke manajer tim lawan untuk melakukan penjadwalan ulang. Selain karena kita belum mempunyai cukup pemain, kondisi kesehatanmu juga belum stabil. Jadi—"

"Lakukan semua sesuai rencana."

Sakura langsung terdiam. Kali ini dia tak marah pada Naruto yang seenaknya memotong kalimatnya. Gadis itu tahu benar ketika Naruto sudah menggunakan nada itu. Nada seorang Commander. Sebuah perintah. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah kapten dari Luminous.

"Tapi, jantungmu—"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan khawatirkan aku!"

Es krim yang digenggam Sakura jatuh begitu saja. Baru pertama kali Naruto membentaknya seperti tadi. Tak bisa ia pungkiri hatinya terasa sakit. Sejak kecil mereka bersahabat, tak pernah Naruto berkata seperti itu. Sakura terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah es krim miliknya yang sudah mencari di lantai beton.

Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Dia sangatlah berusaha. Ini bukan karena Naruto membentaknya—ia harusnya berusaha lebih sensitive—tapi karena tiba-tiba saja semua memori membeludak memenuhi pikirannya. Naruto yang memiliki jantung lemah. Naruto yang ingin menjadi pemain American Football professional. Naruto yang selalu bersikap kuat—yang selalu kuat. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura yang sama-sama tahu, waktu mereka bersama tak lagi banyak.

Naruto membelalak, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia membuang begitu saja es krim yang tadi digenggamnya, lalu tangannya meraih kedua bahu Sakura. Dia cemas, taku telah menyakiti perasaan temannya itu. Sakura adalah gadis kedua yang paling penting dan berharga di hidupanya-setelah ibunya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh, hingga dia lepas kendali dan mengucapkan kalimat kasar seperti tadi? Naruto bodoh!

"Sa-sakura, maafkan aku. Aku, aku tak bermaksud—"

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang menggengam bahunya dengan erat. Dengan suara parau, ia berkata lirih, "Tak apa, Naruto. Tak apa."

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum, walau ia tahu benar Naruto sadar bahwa itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Mata hijaunya berair, tapi ia tak menangis. Belum. Ia berusaha kuat, melawan air mata yang bisa meluncur kapan saja.

_Oh, Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau?_

"Sakura, aku—"

"Kita akan bertanding sesuai rencana," potong Sakura, "Kita akan mengumpulkan pemain dan kita akan memenangkan pertandingan besok. Maka dari itu, jangan berani kau jatuh sebelum peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi."

Kali ini Naruto tak tersenyum seperti yang ia biasa lakukan. Namun, matanya berkilat dengan keyakinan. Kedua pasang mata bertemu, menyiratkan kehangatan. Saling menguatkan. Orang yang memiliki jantung lemah mungkin hanya Naruto, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura ikut menderita bersamanya selama ini.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menang."

**-TBC-**

* * *

Saya tahu ini pendek. Saya tahu ini H-8 Ujian Nasional. Saya tahu.  
Tapi yang penting saya update setelah sekian lama o/

Lagipula ini hanya pengantar sebelum chapter penuh pertandingan amefuto kok.

Nanti deh abis UN dilanjut, ehe. :")

Mind to review? ^~^


End file.
